Be Yours
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: What should have happened at the end of The Blonde Squad. WARNING! LOTS OF CABBIE FLUFF INSIDE!


**A/N: Hey guys! SO remember when I said I deleted my very first story I ever wrote on here because it was utterly horrible? Well then I realized that story was also my ending of The Blonde Squad! And I was like "Oh no!" So nowwwwww I wrote a little one shot to replace it. So without further ado, here is my ending to The Blond Squad.**

**Narrator POV**

Cat sat there in the empty theater. Broken hearted, hugging her purple giraffe close, hoping she would just disappear.

She knew she should have listened to Tori and Robbie, even though she didn't want to admit it.

Suddenly, the sound of soft footsteps broke her train of thought, causing her hold back the tears that were about to fall and look up.

There Robbie stood, guitar in hand, looking back at his adorable red head who he had happened to fall in love with.

"I think that Evan guy is really dumb for not seeing how great you are…" He said shyly.

She smiled weakly, feeling a little bit better at Robbie's sweet words.

"Wanna hear the new song I've been working on?" He asked, hope laced through every word.

"I don't know if in the mood to-" She began, speaking for the first time.

"Please?" He tried again, holding his guitar tighter.

"K…"

With that, he took a deep breath and began to strum…

_**I think your swell…I think your swell**_

_**You're the nugget in my chicken make the peanut to my butter**_

_**Adding fiber to our diets beneficial for each other**_

_**You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth**_

_**You're Aretha Franklin I am R-E-S-P-E-C-T**_

Cat couldn't help but smile and giggle at her curly haired boy in front of her

_**I love you like a cop's marathon on TV**_

_**I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy**_

_**You're the guitar I'm the strings like a jet ski in the water **_

_**You're New York I'm the buildings**_

_**You're my mother I'm your father**_

She furrowed her eye brows in a cute fashion, giggling at his silly but adorable comparisons. She got this butterfly feeling in her stomach and the sudden urge to want to hug and hold him right there on the spot.

But she remained in her place, looking down shyly for a moment as he continued, blush creeping up on her cheeks.

_**And I think you're swell…I think you're swell**_

_**And every day…when you're walking down the street**_

_**It's like every other say because you're constantly walking down the street.**_

Not being able to hold it back, she laughed again, boosting Robbie's confidence and making him smile at her.

_**And every day…I'm always thinking about you**_

_**And a bunch of other important things…but primarily you and that true**_

He cheeks were burning hot and her stomach was doing summer saults as he sat next to her, continuing to serenade her.

_**I think you're swell…I think you're swell**_

_**I'll be the Jagger to your Richards**_

_**The Captain Kirk to your Picard**_

_**If you're a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard**_

_**We go together like pastrami on rye**_

_**Like watching Titanic and trying not to cry**_

_**We go together like a parade and confetti**_

_**And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti**_

Cat's eyes widened as well as her smile.

"Will there be meatballs?" She asked innocently.

"There would." He smiled.

She giggled, loving every moment of this and were it might lead.

_**I think you're swell…**_

_**And I think you're swell…**_

With the last strum of his guitar, he looked up at Cat shyly, scared of the way she would respond.

Cat just sat there smiling at him contently, a small smile on her face and a tint of pink in the cheeks, her little dimple exposed.

She just stared at him.

Getting uncomfortable and a little worried by the staring looked back down at his guitar, feeling a little defeated.

He looked back up at her and smiled a little, only causing her the blush and look at her lap, fiddling with the legs on her stuffed giraffe.

He smiled, admiring her features, before doing something neither of them expected him to do.

He leaned in, placing his lips softly on her cheek in a tender kiss, before pulling away.

Her head shot up and she looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"I hope I was able to cheer you up…" He said, before putting his guitar down and standing up, walking to the door.

Cat snapped out of her chance, before quickly standing up as well.

"Robbie wait!" She called out, chasing after him before grabbing his hand, spinning him around.

"Thank you…" She whispered, engulfing him in her arms.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He was surprised at first but wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her body as close to his as possible.

Her grip tightened on him, as if she never wanted to let go.

"Cat…please know that you are beautiful…any guy would be as lucky as cheese to be able to call you his…" Robbie spoke softly.

"Even you…?" She asked shyly, finally looking up at him.

"W-What?" He asked, taken back by the words that just left her mouth.

"W-Would you be luck a-as cheese to call me yours?" She managed to get out, feeling extremely nervous.

Taking this opportunity, he spoke with confidence.

"Luckiest guy in the whole wide world…" He answered, leaning his forehead on hers.

She giggled, playing with his curls with her fingers.

"If I'm yours…can you be mine?" Cat offered sweetly.

"Deal." Robbie said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yay…" She mumbled, gently rubbing noses with him. As she pulled away slightly, she caught sight of his warm green eyes and couldn't seem to look away.

As for him you could've said the same thing. He was melting under her stare. Not being able to look away for the slightest second, for her big chocolaty brown orbs had him a trance.

Cat leaned in first, only to be followed by Robbie, as their lips connected, in a sweet sensational kiss.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I watched the video of him singing to her like one hundred time tonight omg why does Dan tease us like that? IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL! Haha well I hope you liked it! Review and let me know!

p.s someone update please:P

- Madison


End file.
